Friends
by Reincarnations
Summary: That would be the last time in a while that Gaara would see the first person that almost became his friend.
**_This is a redone version of Daughter of Ten Tailed Demon. Honestly, after going so far into the anime then going back to what I wrote before I saw it, I cringed. I thought it was one of the most horrible things I've wrote. I don't even know why I was on a "Ten Tailed Demon" kick. Like, four of my story has it in it._**

 ** _I plan on changing that and making those stories better. Anyways-_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._**

* * *

It was early in Hinata's childhood when she visited Suna for some sort of peace treaty, if she remembered correctly. The weather there was far warmer than it was in Konoha, but the wind blew longer and harder carrying handfuls of sands with it. Hinata had to close her eyes most of the time outside so the sand wouldn't get in them.

She faintly remembered the walk to t he Kazekage's mansion, where he and his three children lived. Once inside her caretaker, not her father who was already trying to find the Kazekage, attempted to wipe away the sand that collected on her clothing. After a couple minutes of his hard work not making a dent, the sand magically floated into the air and turned into a ball once it was all off her. The caretaker gasped but Hinata stared at in awe.

Raising a cautious hand, she lightly brushed her fingertips to the sand. At her touch the sand exploded in slow motion. As it did the sand wrapped itself around her arm, though it wasn't touching it. When Hinata moved her arm, the sand followed in sync with it.

Hinata giggled happily as she continued playing with it, causing a certain someone to peek from around the corner. This someone was about the same age as Hinata with unnatural red hair and black outlines around the eyes. Once he noticed that she wasn't panicking about the sand, he moved away from the corner and walked toward her, but she didn't notice him because of the fun she was having.

The sand moved away from her and floated aimlessly in his hands. Hinata blushed when she realized that the boy was watching her and hid behind her caretaker.

"Don't be shy, milady," the caretaker chided as he maneuvered her in front of him. "Introduce yourself."

Hinata shook her head childishly. The boy said, "Gaara."

She tilted her head slightly in confusion so the boy explained, "That's my name. What's yours?"

Hinata blushed even more and stuttered, "H-hin-nata."

"Hinata?" Gaara repeated for clarification.

Before she could make any indication that that was truly her name, her favor appeared and grabbed her arm forcefully. "Let's go child, it's time to leave."

"B-b-but w-we just-"

"I've finished with the business I needed to. I have no more reason to be here." Hiashi dragged her out of the house with the caretaker following them.

"B-bye, Ga-"

The door slammed interrupting her from finishing. That would be the last time in a while that Gaara would see the first person that almost became his friend.

* * *

Many years passed since that faithful day. It wasn't until the day the Chunin exams began until they saw each other again. Naruto had made a huge scene in the meeting room, drawing attention to the "Rookie 9".

Hinata stayed in the back of the group because her nervousness was getting the best of her. For a moment though, Hinata thought she felt something moving on her. Looking down, she noticed that there was sand floating around her arm. She moved her arm up and down, back and forth, and the sand followed her every gentle movement. Hinata giggled silently as the sand started to move away from her and float into the crowd. Being curious, she detached herself from her group and followed the specks of sand.

Guiding through the crowd was difficult because she got embarrassed about every little thing she did. Whenever she would accidentally move close toward someone that didn't look so friendly, the sand would cover that side of her like a defensive barrier.

Eventually she came to the end of the trail with the sand going into some-sort of gourd that was on someone's back. This someone had the same unnatural red hair and black outlines around his eyes like her friend from the past. There was two people by him. One an older girl with blonde hair in four pigtails and a boy with some kind of face paint that kind of made him look like a freak.

"G-gaara?" she whispered as she approached the familiar boy.

The two turned to the girl and wondered how she knew him. The expression on his face slightly brightened as he watched the girl come closer to him. When she was about a foot away from him, she nervously gave him a hug. "I missed you Gaara."

Hesitantly, Gaara embraced the girl back and whispered, "I missed you, too, Hinata."

* * *

During the matches to eliminate the number of participants, Hinata had sneaked away from her sensei to Gaara and his siblings for a minute or two. She thought it would be best to talk to him while nobody else was paying attention. Once she made it over to him, all she said was, "Good luck with your match, though I don't think you'll need it."

Gaara laughed quietly, which shocked his siblings and teacher. That was the first time they have ever heard him make that noise. Gaara stopped abruptly. "I just noticed, you don't stutter anymore around me. Why is that?"

Hinata smiled. "I'm not nervous around you anymore. I better go before my teacher notices I'm gone. Bye, Gaara!"

Hinata stealthily went back to her original side and continued to watch the rest of the matches. Finally her turn came and she had to fight against her cousin who was like a brother to her. In the end when the match was declared over, she felt specks of sand climbing on her hands and feet. That was when Neji decided to charge at her.

A puff of smoke appeared and when it settled, it revealed the teachers in the 'stands' holding Neji back from his attack. With Hinata, there was sand circling her on the ground, though you would need good enough vision to see it.

* * *

About three years passed since the Chunin Exams ended. Hinata was sent on a month long classified mission to Suna, though she knew she would be there longer. When Hinata arrived, Gaara was waiting for her at the entrance gate in his official Kazekage outfit.

Once she was a couple feet in front of him, Gaara said, "You already know why you're here, don't you?"

"Yes," she answered politely. "It's the reason why we were able to meet as kids."

"Then I will ask you formally." He knelt on one knee and asked, "Hinata Hyuga, will you marry me?"

Hinata smiled and kissed his cheek fondly. "You don't even need to ask."


End file.
